ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Hobyrim V. Rahms
Hobyrim V. Rahms, also known as Steelsong, or Hobyrim Steelsong, is a playable character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Hobyrim is decended from House Rhams, one of the Holy Lodissian Empire's most respected families.He is the second son of Stratachis Vorgas, and brother to Balxephon V. Rahms, as well as lover to Ozma Moh Glacius, at one point even being her betrothed. He once served with the Dark Knights Loslorien alongside Ozma and Balxephon, under the command of Lanselot Tartaros. Framed for the murder of his father, and wrongly accused of patricide, his eyes were gouged out, and he was banished from Lodis. He eventually found his way to Valeria, seeking vengeance against the true culprit, his own blood brother Balxephon. He met with Denam Pavel at the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime, and joined the Resistance. He was reunited with Ozma in the city of Krysaro, and revealed he was once a member of the Dark Knights to Denam, and the truth behind his past, as well as his ties to Balxephon, whom had murdered both their parents, and assisted in ousting the Senate of Lodis, and supplanting their own supporters. Angered by this, Hobyrim swore revenge upon Balxephon, but also reaffirmed his loyalty to Denam's, and the Resistance's cause calling it "a worthy cause to fight and die for". Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' While he no longer can abuse Petrification as he did in the previous version, Hobyrim is still a great melee unit. His DEX score remains one of the best in the game, and he joins with a few levels in 2H Katanas and the skill Preempt, which is very useful to help him avoid melee attacks. On the downside, he's likely to be the first Swordmaster you recruit, so he'll take some time to catch up. As suggested in the Swordmaster page, focus on avoiding damage: Set the skills Parry, Dodge, Sidestep and Spell Ward as you see convenient for the battles, Knockback is also very useful, especially when combined with Preempt and Counterattack. War Dances are midly useful, but this class will need all the TP it can spend on action skills, so use them sparingly. For the endgame, you'll have a selection of Katanas with protection bonuses against ailments (Charmproof, Stunproof, etc...), which is very useful to further cover his weaknesses. Choose any you prefer, and remember to equip the respective Augment skill. As all unique characters, Hobyrim gets the added bonus of better stats compared to generics. And even if you don't use Swordmasters that much, he's needed to recruit Ozma, so there's no reason not to recruit him first. Trivia * Keeping with the Goetia demonology theme in the series, Hobyrim is derived from Haborim, the 23rd spirit of the Goetia and Great Duke of Hell. Haborim is said to appear in the form of a man with a handsome body but possessing three heads - a serpent's, a man with two stars on his forehead, and that of a cat. He can also increases a man's wit and gives true answers on private matters of others unconditionally. * He shares some characteristics with Cidolfus Orlandeau from Final Fantasy Tactics. Both are swordmasters of renown, born into high nobility, who were stripped of their title for someone else's ambition, becoming fugitives, and had their deaths faked to hide their identities (though, not so willingly in Hobyrim's case). Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters